


Ravus Manor

by gsaiyn



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/pseuds/gsaiyn
Summary: supposed to be post game where Therion returns to Bolderfall and causes harmless mischief for Cordelia and Heathcote. The view sure is pretty from up here...





	Ravus Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_White_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_White_Red/gifts).



i did a speed paint of this! [here it is on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3_INBawPDk)   
avoid looking at the description, I list my social medias and we're supposed to remain anonymous until the 11th


End file.
